erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Vardura Kingdom
This is the pitch for the Vardura Kingdom ---- The Vardura Kingdom, also known as the Ziphyon Kingdom, is, as it name suggest, located in Vardura on the continent Eidyn. About 68% of its population consists of Ziphyo, a semi-aquatic species, while the other 32% consists of Humans living near the coasts whom agreed to serve the king or queen of the Vardura Kingdom. The Ziphyo are known for their secrecy about their aquatic cities of which only tales and rumors exist. City-states The Kingdom is divided into three city-states, of which two have to answer to the Ziphyo king. Loyal subjects to the throne, given they descend from a noble family, are placed as rulers of those cities. *Coralia - The capital of the Kingdom, it is the only known Ziphyo city and is the location where the king resides. Its area of influence spans over the entire western region of the kingdom and most likely even further than the Ziphyo claim it to be. *Caên Ivhaz - The Northern city, it rules over the lake known as Seretha and the northern regions. This regions is more densely populated but poorer than the southern regions, much of the population here are farmers, hunters, fisherman, carpenters and sailors. *Caên Nomdhly - The Southern city, it rules over the lake known as Uvalia and the southern regions. The subjects of Caên Nomdhly can mine the riches from the northern side of the mountain range, which borders against Atalante, and has provided them with much needed ores. Government The Vardura Kingdom is an elective monarchy, when the king dies a new monarch is chosen. While there is a large chance one of the sons or daughters of the former king are elected it is not uncommon to suddenly have a total new royal family. Military The Varduran military consist mostly of mercenary armies paid with the riches the city-states can gather, during times of war when a city-state does not have enough money they are given a loan by the king. This loan is repaid over a large amount of years to ensure the city-state does not suffer economically. While the Ziphyo can not stay on land for too long they are more than capable of providing weapons and armor to their human subjects. They Varduran kingdom has a small navy, mostly consisting of converted merchant and sailor ships with only a handfull or real warships. Despite this the Ziphyo are the real warriors used on sea, they make used of ferocious animals that can attack ships head on or secrelty pierce hulls to sink them. Population As mentioned before, the kingdom has 59 million subjects of which a 68% are Ziphyo. This makes it a total of 40.120.000 Ziphyon inhabitants against a total of 18.880.000 Human inhabitants. While the Humans see the Ziphyo as their caretakers, most Ziphyo see the Human subjects as second-class citizens or in some cases, vermin. This had led to a chasm between the Ziphyo population, the side who doesn't mind meeting Humans live more closely to the coasts where they trade and live with Humans, whilst the other side lives in the deeper regions of Coralia. Religion Many if the Human population do not have a religion, the others mostly adapted those of other cultures and civilizations. The Ziphyo on the other hand are devout to their god, K'tuac (Ke-Tu-Ac), whom they see as the first aquatic life. They believe that their god was once lord over everything that existed as he was free to roam wherever he went, flooding eveything by doing so. But at an unfortunate moment he went to sleep causing the sea-level to drop and creating Eidyn as it is known. Many of its followers believe that one day he will reawakan and rise from the depths to reclaim his reign. Technology WIP Conflicts Kendros Infection The Kendros Infection was a time when an infectious parasite terrorized the Human population of Caên Ivhaz, the parasite latched itself on the skin and spread all over the body to eventually control its host. While some now regard it as a symbiont as it supplied its host with nutrients it absorbed through the help of photosynthesis and only took water from its host which could quickly replenish itself due to the presence of the lakes. It was finally solved when the Ziphyo began fearing infection as small spores drifted to the ocean through the lakes, when they found out that salt water could kill the parasite they lured many Humans to the coast, unfortunalty many Humans, who were further away from the coast, had to be killed. Leviathan Awakening The Leviathan Awakening is a time of war which is still pending, it started with the awakening of a large aquatic creature called the Leviathan. This gigantic eel-like monstrosity has destroyed many settlements of the Ziphyo but is always pushed back. The Ziphyo king has ordered his armies to assemble and fight the beast. Many Ziphyo regard to this creature as K'tuac. History WIP Comments Though you will have to fill the tech part before I can approve it (just to make sure nothing OP or implausible is made), other than that it seems fine. Though you might wanna read on Atalante history, I believe they would enter a conflict during the days of Imperial Oulobann. “Trust that little voice in your head that says "Wouldn't it be interesting if.."; And then do it.” 19:11, March 10, 2013 (UTC)